Enhance Rehabilitation Research in the South (ERRIS) has been designed to provide an infrastructure that will increase the quality and quantity of rehabilitation research in the region. All etiologies and age groups are included there is a relative focus on central nervous system injury and pediatric through young adult populations. As an NICHD-MRRN, ERRIS accomplishes this goal in three ways. First, the Scientific Resource Core supports research projects of the Network as well as the investigative activities of other researchers in the South, under the unifying theme, "Quantification of Disablement." Rather than limiting the focus to a single research modality (imaging device, laboratory technique, or medical treatment), the Core incorporates multiple areas of nationally-recognized quantification expertise from the collaborating institutions. This broadens the utility of the core, recognizes the multi-dimensionality of rehabilitation research, and increases the likelihood that other researchers in the region will access ERRIS Network resources. Improved and more widely utilized quantification methods will advance knowledge in rehabilitative treatment options and, thereby, lead to enhanced functional outcomes. Second, the research projects were chosen to model interdisciplinary, interdepartmental, and inter-institutional collaborations. Through pilot work in new areas of rehabilitation research, we expect these projects to develop into independently funded research activities during the course of the Network's five-year term. While the initial projects commence, progress, and phase into independence, we will plan a novel research project that will meld basic neuroscience, functional magnetic resonance imaging, and outcomes evaluation science in the area of traumatic brain injury. Capitalizing on the resources of the Scientific Resources and Information Technology Cores, it will model collaboration between two major academic institutions, between basic scientists and clinicians, and between researchers and informatics specialists. Third, we will use state-of-the-art information technology to promote new research collaboration, disseminate research results encourage the use of Scientific Resource Core facilities and expertise, stimulate participation in the ERRIS Network educational activities, and provide assistance to new investigators who are developing projects, identifying funding sources, and writing proposals. Innovations include a consultation desk for investigators to assess Scientific Resource Core and other Network faculty proposals. Innovations include a consultation desk for investigators to access Scientific Resource Core and other Network faculty, low-cost teleconferencing using Internet II, and instruction in how to use the new information technologies most effectively. Success in this endeavor must be judged by a measure of utilization of resources and, most importantly, by the development of new research proposals. Our formal assessment methodology will determine the success of our efforts at measured by attainment of specified goals and objectives. We expect to demonstrate that measurable improvement in the quality and quantity of rehabilitation research proposals and projects are attained over the five-year period.